This disclosure generally relates to communications and to cryptography and, more particularly, to network routing, to congestion reduction of data, and to algorithmic function encoding.
Monitoring of data networks is desired. Network operators monitor the performance of clients to identify any problems, including security issues, reliability concerns, and performance bottlenecks. An Internet router, for example, classifies packets of data with hash tables. If the hash tables cannot keep pace with Internet traffic, data will be lost. The router must therefore be monitored to ensure its worst-case performance meets minimum targets.